crossover_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Franky
Franky (フランキー, Furankī), also known as "Iron Man" Franky ("鉄人"フランキー, Tetsujin Furankī), is a fictional character and protagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He is a pirate and the shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates. A cyborg from Water 7, he was originally the leader of the Franky Family, a group of ship dismantlers. He is originally from South Blue], but left 32 years ago as a four-year-old child. He was originally named "Flam Cutty" (フラム・カティ, Furamu Kati) until he threw away his original name for his nickname per the request of Iceberg to hide his identity. He meets the pirates when they sailed into Water 7 so they could repair their ship. Franky's posse stole the crew's money and beat up Usopp, which led to Luffy, Zolo, Sanji and Chopper defeating his gang in response. Franky and his followers were originally enemies of the Straw Hats until circumstances forced them to become allies. Later he helped Straw Hats in their fight against CP-9 and even defeated one their members, Fukuro. Franky was rescued by shipwright Tom and was raised by him. When he was 12 Tom was arrested for building the ship for a Roger D. Gol, a man who later became known as a "King of Pirates". While Tom was able to redeem himself by building a Sea Train, Spandam framed him by using battleships built by Franky and had Tom sentenced to death. Trying to save him, Franky was run down by the train that Tom built. After that, he rebuilt his body and turned himself into cyborg. While helping Straw-Hats in their quest to save Robin Nico he destroyed "Pluton" blueprints and later joined Luffy's team. At the request of the Franky Family, Franky decided to join the Straw Hats to fulfill his dream of creating and riding a ship capable of circumnavigating the world, the Sunny Thousand. He is the eighth member of the Straw Hat crew and the seventh to join Luffy's crew. He currently has a bounty of 94,000,000 berries. Previously going by the epithet, "Cyborg" Franky ("サイボーグ" フランキー, Saibōgu Furankī), after most likely having his favourite weapon being confused as his main body by the authorities, he has since gained the new nickname, "Iron Man" ("鉄人", Tetsujin). "Right, let's have some fun!" :—Franky. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Kazuki Yao (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (young): Greg Ayres (English), Junko Noda (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography The Straw Hat Pirates' shipwright. Pupil of the legendary Tom and the one who built Sunny Thousand. He constructed the Sunny Thousand as a gift to Luffy, and joined the crew to witness the ship's sails. After a terrible accident, he modified and remodeled his own whole body to become a cyborg. As chief support of the wrecking yard, he controlled the villains of Water 7. He was the disciple of the legendary ship carpenter and was like brothers with the mayor Iceberg. He was targeted as the possessor of the blueprints of an ancient weapon by "CP9" with Robin, but by fighting alongside with Luffy and his crew, they were able to win back Robin. He dreams of sailing to the edge of the sea in a "dream ship" built by himself. In the two years after the Battle of Navyford he further enhanced his body at an old, former laboratory of genius researched Dr. Vegapunk. He achieved the greatest model change with the technology gained from Dr. Vegapunk's abandoned laboratory. There are equipment built inside his body that surpasses all human intellect. Appearance He has brightly-colored blue hair. He also has a pair of sunglasses, which he usually wears when things start to get serious. The Young Past Days Before being hit by the Puffing Tom, Franky's forearms were normal-sized and his overall height was comparably smaller than his cyborg-enhanced self would be. He also had an ordinary nose and chin, both of which were later badly broken in the accident, causing him to repair them with iron. Before becoming a cyborg, Franky went half-dressed was simply because he wanted to. Pre-Timeskip As a direct result of the modifications that he conducted upon himself as well as the years spent as a ship dismantler, bounty hunter, and street thug in Water 7, Franky is a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet, making him the second-tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. His chest is well-toned with large abs and pectoral muscles. He has blue star tattoos on his forearms. Franky's eyebrows are rather long and stern, and he has three prominent lower eyelashes on each eye. His chin is very angular and tapers off in three pointed clefts. Franky has an equally angular prosthetic nose made of iron with several rivets ands jagged edges, the only replacement part of his exterior body that is not covered in artificial skin. His choice of clothing usually comprises of a speedo, which causes people to call him a pervert, and an open loud Hawaiian "Aloha" shirt with a large golden chain necklace around his neck. It is rare for him to button up his shirt, have long sleeves, and wear pants or footwear unless the situation calls for it, or someone makes him do so. He also does not like it when people tamper with his look, as seen when Nami's mind was inside his body and she tried to button up his Hawaiian shirt, which made Franky upset. Now, his cyborg body is built in a way that covering himself up actually limits him from accessing its features (long sleeves prevent him from using weapons installed on his arms, a buttoned shirt stops him from accessing his chest panels, pants keep him from using features on his legs that cause them to separate or expand, shoes are a hindrance for the same reason and also redundant because his feet are toughened with iron). If in a battle, Franky will strip down for the sake of using his weapons or wear specially modified clothing that can transform along with him. Conversely, Franky always makes sure to cover his back (hence, he wears a shirt) because it is a weak spot- it is still flesh and blood, the only part of his body he cannot reach and modify. Unfortunately, Franky is still suceptible to cold and can suffer chills from his half-nakedness. During his first appearance in the Water 7 Arc, Franky wore a masked costume as a disguise so no one could identify him while he bought wood from the Adam tree off the black market. After discarding this disguise, for the rest of the arc all the way up to the end of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, he wore a red Hawaiian shirt, with lime green palm trees decorating it. Outfits During the Thriller Bark Arc, Franky wore a yellow shirt with purple trident-like symbols on the sides and a large one on back. Near the end of the previous arc all the way up to the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Franky switched to wearing a purple version of his Hawaiian shirt. During the Straw Hats separation, Franky wore a red coat to protect himself from the cold while on Baldimore, but after blowing up Vegapunk's laboratory, the skin on his face and frontal body was burned off, revealing his metal endoskeleton underneath, which he covered up with a tiger skin rug due to scaring people who looked at him. Post-Timeskip Over the two years he was on his own, Franky used Vegapunk's blueprints to vastly reconfigure his body, repairing the damage he accidentally caused to himself and replacing some old functions his body used to have with better and more powerful implements. Franky's now buzz-cut hair is controllable, and can change different styles instantly by pushing his nose for more than three seconds. While he used to wear it up in a pompadour style and can still do such, he now tends to keep his hair retracted and sport a buzz cut, or otherwise experiment with different hairstyles, sometimes changing his hairstyle to a theme which fits the circumstances he finds himself in. He also has two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck indicating that he had sewn his skin back on. He appears to have made modifications to his eyes as well. What appears to be his are actually lenses that resemble human eyes over a pair of robotic eyes underneath. His left eye was seen with inverse coloration and with a glowing red pupil after his battle with Señor Pink, after being knocked around so much it caused the lens over the eye to fall out. Once the fighting against the Don Quixote Pirates had come to a close and Franky had some downtime to repair himself, he installed a replacement lens. His shoulders, torso, and arms are also much bigger than before, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance, but he also revealed that inside of his huge arms he still has a set of normal-sized robotic hands. He now appears to be wearing metal rigged suspenders. He has replaced his elbows with large, light blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with "BF-37" written on them, and his forearms with large, light blue cubes, with his trademark star tattoo being split by an edge. Surprisingly, Franky's forearms also have hair on them even though they are clearly robotic, and his large robot hands can even wear gloves. These new features house upgrades he gave himself during the timeskip. He now wears a red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt and red speedo. Outfits While on Punk Hazard, he was given a large double-breasted black coat by Kin'emon for the cold. When he was able to change into winter attire, he put on a sky blue double-breasted coat with "BF 37" written on the front and back, and paired it with a dark navy blue scarf with red polka dots. During the Dressrosa Arc Franky wore a white dress shirt and black suit jacket, a bowler hat, as well as his typical speedos. He initially had his hair in two long pigtails. After Dressrosa Operation: SOP began, he reformed his hair to resemble a cannon, which comically was only cosemetic. After the battle against the Don Quixote Family, he wore a white tank top with 'Corrida' written across it. He also reformed his hair to resemble Usopp's hat during the Dressrosa Arc. During the Zou Arc, Franky wore a black v-neck t-shirt with four symbols on it arranged in a square pattern (An "I", "H", "T", and also a sun-like symbol). He reformed his hair into an undercut style quite similar in appearance to that of Chaser's Post-Timeskip hairstyle. Later on, he re-styles it again to resemble a blue whale. * Hair Color: Light Blue * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Grey-Blue * Age: 34 (debut), 36 (after timeskip) * Birthday: March 9th * Height: 225 cm (7'4½"; debut), 240 cm (7'10½"; after timeskip) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Franky_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Full_Body.png|Franky, after 2 year timeskip. Background Personality Franky is strong-willed, eccentric, free-spirited, and often has a blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, though he usually wants little more than to build powerful ships or protect those he cares about and at times can appear very eccentric compared to most of the crew because of his strange mannerisms and knack for building odd things (such as his Franky Centaur). Despite his strange and goofy behavior, Franky has demonstrated himself to be among the most mature and reliable of the Straw hats, making an effort to entertain young crewmates while still keeping serious matters in mind. Depending on the situation and the people he is dealing with, Franky can be quite an altruist, as he is quick to defend other people and take action if his friends are harmed; he also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. This often causes him to befriend and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of his unbiased and protective attitude, he is quick in making friends and allies with the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs and pirates. He is seen as a 'big brother' figure, and is admired by many for his efforts to protect them, such as Robin Nico and the Franky Family. Luffy D. Monkey and Franky share some personality traits, with the exception of fighting needlessly, and both grew to respect each other during the events of the Enies Lobby Arc, despite the disputes the two had during the Water 7 Arc. It has been shown that Franky's personality can alter somewhat, depending on the beverage in his system. Franky is also very stubborn, as proven when Iceberg told him to leave Water 7 and he absolutely refused to do so, even though him staying would compromise the location of Pluton's blueprints. Another of his habits is to refer to the 'current week' for exclamation as in "Of course I'm strong, and I've been especially strong this week" or "I've been like this all week". He has a running gag of being unintentionally linked to "perverted" things due to a combination of his clothes, strange personality, and the situations he gets himself into. He takes it as a compliment when someone calls him a pervert. His lack of fashion sense seems to stem from the fact that his creativity leans towards crafts and mechanics, which would explain his style of clothing that usually consists of nothing more than his trademark speedo, a large golden chain necklace around his neck, and a shirt concealing his rather bulky upper body build. Another running gag in the series is that of Franky being extremely compassionate whenever he overhears what he considers a touching story or moment, causing him to cry uncontrollably. While Franky will often admit to being emotionally touched, he believes himself too proud to show his overflowing tears to anyone, vehemently denying his weeping by hiding his face and calling everyone around him "idiots" for seeing him so vulnerable. Usually, his emotional trade will culminate into pulling out a guitar out of nowhere and requesting for everyone to listen to a song he had just wrote about the story that had just touched him. Another running gag is he finds the thought of hanging onto money for more than a day to be atrocious. So after realizing he still had 1,000,000 berries left over from the lot they stole from Usopp he preceded to grab the cash and buy everyone in the bar drinks. This trait seems to have rubbed off on the rest of the Franky Family, as they are all incapable of keeping a hold of any money for long periods of time. Franky usually calls people by nicknames rather than their actual names as he called Luffy 'Straw Hat' when he first joined, but after the two year separation, he calls everyone by their names and does not use nicknames. Franky's most recognizable trait would be his catchphrase, "SUPER!" (スーパー, Sūpā) When he says it, he typically strikes his signature pose. He leans to one side and bends the knee on the same side. The other leg is straight and going the opposite direction. He throws his head back. His arms go over his head at lock together wrist-to-wrist. The two separate star tattoos push together to make one star. Most of the time, there is a glow or explosion to go along with it, just as an effect. Since undergoing his modifications, he has become the center of attention for Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. As a result he tends to act or talk robotic at times, much to their amusement. Despite his enjoyment in adding power to his arsenal and building weapons of high firepower, he did not enjoy the idea of eating a Curséd Fruit, even if it was a Logia, as he preferred to be able to swim. As evidenced in the Punk Hazard Arc, Franky also seems to handle children well. As soon as he entered the playroom with his comrades, the children, more notably the boys, immediately took notice. Franky was forthright in displaying his many robotic capabilities, including his ability to change hairstyles by pressing his nose. The children even imitated his comedic antics, performing a "Super!" pose along with himself, Sanji, and Chopper. Relationships Friends/Allies * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Nami ** Zolo Roronoa ** Usopp ** Sanji Vinsmoke ** Chopper Tony Tony ** Robin Nico ** Brook * Hatchan * Camie * Rayleigh Silvers * Kuja ** Hancock Boa * Ivankov Emporio * Jimbei * Fukaboshi Family * Turco (imposter counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Krieg Pirates ** Krieg * Arlong * Wapol * Baroque Works ** Crocodile ** Galdino * Bellamy * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall * Eneru * Foxy * Lucci Rob * Moria Gecko * Impostor Straw Hat Pirates ** Demalo Black ** Manjaro ** Chocolat ** Mounblutain ** Drip ** Nora Gitsune ** Cocoa ** Turco * Caribou Abilities and Powers As a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, Franky is a competent crewmate as well as a valuable asset for the crew. Being their official shipwright, Franky is in charge of maintaining the Sunny Thousand's condition, along with the other vehicles, instruments, or weapons that the Straw Hats may employ. He is also an accomplished surgeon as he was able to perform an operation on himself twice, despite the fact that he does not specialize in the field. He was able to do this even though he was close to death. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities In terms of raw physical power, Franky can easily be counted as one of the stronger members of the crew. His years of being a ship dismantler, as well as a bounty hunter prior to piracy seem to have contributed greatly to his formidable strength; even when running low on cola, he exhibits enough strength to overwhelm a charging, fully grown elephant, stopping it in its tracks before dragging it around by the trunk like it was a rag doll. When first confronted by the CP9 members in Water 7, Franky was shown to be strong enough to almost break through Blueno's Iron Body and quickly overpower him in terms of strength. Franky was even able to briefly fight on par against Luffy during their initial confrontation, before their fight was interrupted by the Galley-La Company workers. In addition to his strength, Franky also displays considerable skill on whatever item he lays his hands upon, be it in or out of combat (i.e. he was seen wielding with considerable dexterity a large pair of makeshift nun-chakus effectively against Tararan). Even without his cyborg functions, Franky's fighting abilities are more than enough to allow him to fight even against trained assassins. The fact that he could defeat Fukuro, a member of CP9 on his own is a testament to his prowess. His fighting style appears to revolve around boxing, but he does not hesitate to fight dirty if needed. He is also a skilled wrestler, able to use suplexs to great effect as shown when he was able to grapple Kyuin a massive woman larger than himself and throw her with accurate timing to smash her head into Señor Pink, causing damage to both of them in one move. Despite his wild and reckless nature, Franky is very tactical, being willing to fight dirty with deception and trickery when he needed to. He also seem to be born with great hearing, as he could hear the dwarves trying to open the SMILE factory door from a fairly long distance while been back slammed by Señor Pink. Construction and Engineering Expertise In addition to his cyborg-enhanced body, Franky is also a master craftsman, being a first-rate shipwright and a exceptional carpenter from working under Tom. Even his years of dismantling had not affected his carpentry skills in any way; perhaps the best proof of this was when he was able to finish the construction of the Thousand Sunny, with the aid of Iceberg and the remaining Galley-La foremen, under a short period of time. His brilliant scientific intellect also allowed him to self taught and grasp the concept of the light lasers that only Vegapunk was originally able to create. Having once held onto the blueprints for Pluton before incinerating them, Franky was the only person with the potential of recreating the fearsome Ancient Weapon of mass destruction before the knowledge was lost forever. A genius of his own right, he developed a cannon-like mechanism that accumulates air rapidly within a confined space right before releasing it as a compressed air-based projectile powerful enough to bring down large establishments as well as provide a superb means of propulsion, which served as a template that gave birth to the creation of his "Coup De Vent" functions. He designed the Thousand Sunny himself featuring several unique functions like the Coup De Burst and the Soldier Dock System. He has actually built an entire bridge over a large gap and even put in small details such as carved handrails in quite an extraordinarily small amount of time (though he wanted an extra thirty seconds since he wasn't satisfied with the finish). He can also somehow also able to build stairs suspended in midair, and while they can support human weight, they do not stand for long. He calls this maneuver "Franky Skywalk", and was used fighting Oars in the Thriller Bark Arc. Furthermore, he quickly sealed Caribou in a barrel and made it so that even with his Cursed Fruit powers he could not escape. Cyborg Body :Main article: Battle Frankies Franky is a human with artificial parts; commonly known as a cyborg. His front is heavily armored and insensitive to most attacks, while his back, where he could not reach, remains vulnerable. His body is equipped with a wide variety of weapons, including rockets, an extendable right arm, the ability to breath powerful flames as well as being able to release powerful blasts of air from multiple parts of his body. His stomach contains a refrigerator compartment that can hold up to three bottles of cola to fuel him and his attacks. His personality is also affected by the type of beverage that is stored in his refrigerator compartment. He can use up large amounts of cola in an instant to launch powerful bursts of air from his arms, utilizing these blasts for techniques such as the devastating "Coup de Vent". BF-36/Cyborg Tactics :Main article: Cyborg Tactics These modifications grant him a vast amount of strength, so much in fact that he was able to successfully overpower CP9 Members Nero and Fukuro. His back however was still wholly flesh and blood and was therefore one of his greatest weaknesses, since Franky did the modifications himself, and could not reach his back. Even without modifications, his back is dense enough to endure multiple pistol shots or a Tempest Kick from an experienced Six Powers user. Additionally, despite having most of his anatomy reinforced with solid steel, Franky's cyborg body is buoyant enough to allow him to stay afloat on the surface of deep water. It would seem that Franky is also an excellent swimmer, and was so even before becoming a cyborg, a fact made apparent by his ability to swim faster than the sea kings that he frequently tried to slay out with his series of Battle Franky's during his childhood. Using his "Franky Butterfly", he even managed to swim up the waterfalls of Enies Lobby. Franky's left arm is primarily used as a gun; a multi-barreled machine gun can pop out of his wrist, any of his fingers can fire bullets, and by turning aside his hand, Franky can reveal a cannon in his arm that uses his left hand as a targeting device. Franky's right hand is an iron fist beneath a more normal-looking cover, and the hand has a chain that allows him to make attacks from a distance. Some common attacks include Strong Right: Franky launches his right fist forward and can reel it back in with a chain, similar to Liffy's Gum-Gum Blast; and Coup de Vent: Franky connects his arms with a T-shaped pipe and sends a powerful blast of concentrated air out that can destroy entire building complexes. The Coup de Vent 'is his most powerful attack which incidentally uses up the most cola. Franky also has the power to turn into a centaur-like form with an extra set of legs strangely extending forward from his pelvis. Despite his pride in it, it seems to do relatively little for any of his combat abilities, save for using his four legs to trap his enemy's limbs, leaving them completely at the mercy of his attacks. It was shown during Franky's fight with Fukuro that depending on what kind of drink Franky has, it can change his hair style and attitude when Chopper accidentally hands him vegetable juice and tea. It also shows that Franky's strength is many times greater when he has more bottles of cola in his stomach fridge, and he needs it as a fuel for certain attacks. His hair acts as a kind of meter to the amount of cola in his stomach being tall if he is full and sagging if empty. Franky's stomach compartment can hold up to three bottles, or six liters, of cola. Techniques Gallery BF-37/Armored Me :''Main article: Armored Me After two years, Franky has drastically modified his body and became much larger and optimal in appearance and function, respectively, the most major non-aesthetic change being his once exposed and still normal back becoming metal. With that final step Franky is now entirely a cyborg, and has removed his biggest vulnerability. The true potential and abilities of his new BF-37 model have yet to be showcased, however, but it can be inferred that he is on the absolute cutting edge technology-wise, since nearly all of the futuristic and technological aspects of the Navy and the world as a whole (i.e. the Pacifista and the assimilation of Cursed Fruits into weapons) stem from Dr. Vegapunk's genius, and it was using his laboratory, notes and research that Franky upgraded himself. It is also worth noting that Franky's original transformation into BF-36 was initiated as a quasi-surgical operation of necessity to save his life, and it is assumed was accomplished with some modicum of haste from a medical standpoint, since he suffered from massive external and internal injuries; whereas the process to become BF-37 was a two year long planned process done with highly advanced machinery in a fully-stocked, albeit abandoned, scientific laboratory, on his preexisting cyborg body, so Franky's own experience being one beforehand was likely factored in when customizing its schematics and functions, as well as understanding whatever information Vegapunk left behind. Franky even went the extra-mile with his modifications, adding utility functions like his "'''Franky Nipple Lights", and nonsense functions like his pop-out hair feature. With all this in mind, post-time skip Franky is truly a force to be reckoned with. The weapons that Franky has displayed so far in the post-time skip are noticeably more offensive and destructive than his BF-36 weapons. So far, he has revealed explosive missiles housed in his large shoulders, and a modified "Coup de Vent" known as "Franky Radical Beam", that fires a powerful explosive laser beam instead of air, along with other powerful weaponry. He also still features some of the BF-36 weapons (except stronger) such as his flame breath and the ability to shoot bullets from his hand. He is still fueled by cola, although while it is unknown whether he has expanded his fuel capacity or not, he been shown capable of firing several of his lasers as well as fighting large groups of Caesar's men without need to refuel. The fact that he was able to have laser beams in his arsenal despite the fact it was said that only Vegapunk was able to create them, further proves Franky's engineering mastery. His engineering skills also extend to anatomy as he modified himself into a cyborg and was able to understand Vegapunk's notes on animal modification and his Pacifista project. Techniques Gallery BF-38/General Franky :Main article: General Franky The General Franky is a giant robot modeled after its name, a shogun, and is a one person weapon/vehicle, Franky himself is able to pilot it inside a control room in the chest and can operate it from there. It is equipped with a giant marauder's sword named "Franken". However, because he is rather inept at using a sword, the attacks he uses are seemingly ineffective, and it sometimes appears most of its projectile armaments are purely from Franky himself. Franky can also use the giant fists to deliver powerful punches and can also slam its heavy body on his enemies to crush them. At first the general seemed mostly useless as many of its attacks came from Franky himself, however it wasn't until his battle against Baby 5 and Buffalo that its strength was truly shown. It has been shown to possess both powerful weaponry and be very resilient to damage, for it was able to take a point blank missile attack from Baby 5 that only managed to knock it over without doing any damage. His robot is also capable of launching an attack similar to both his Coup de Vent and Franky Radical Beam 'known as his "'General Cannon", which fires a large blast of compressed air at his opponent(s). Franky compares the power of this attack to Sunny Thousand's "Gaon Cannon". The robot can also provide protection against any outside agents, as Franky used it to stand in the middle of a huge cloud of Caesar Clown's H2S gas completely unaffected. Techniques Gallery Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Though Franky is seldom seen carrying weapons (owing to the fact that he stores several within his body), he has been shown to wield tools and implements from time to time, most notably his carpentry tools, though at other times, he is seen carrying conventional weapons that he seems to be able to wield proficiently. Such weapons include custom-built nunchucks and hand-held cannons. Though not at same level as Usopp, Franky is a skilled marksman, having great accuracy in using the various long range artillery he had built and installed into his cybernetic body. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Tom's Workers Synopsis Water 7 Arc The Truth of Water 7 Revealed Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Franky One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters